


Fireworks

by leopardprintpants



Series: Operation: Matchmaking [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, kiss, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Everyone spends the evening of New Year's Eve on the mansion roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story takes place during the kids' winter break (if that isn't a thing where they are, just pretend)!! So like imagine they begged their parents to go to Gravity Falls to their bffs sometime after Christmas because their grunkles and (Y/n) would be traveling back there to celebrate!
> 
> Okay, sorry to delay! Enjoy!!

_BOOM!_

The Pines family, McGucket, and (Y/n) cheered from the rooftop of the mansion as fireworks went off above them. Ford clapped, looking at his old friend with a proud smile and a nod. He and McGucket had created a mechanism to launch fireworks before and during midnight.

"We're going out with a bang and in with a bang!" Stan shouted, raising his half-empty Pitt Cola can into the air. Everyone else cheered along with him, tapping their cans together and sipping them at the same time.

(Y/n) laughed, unmuting the television they'd brought into the roof to see the ball drop. Only minutes remained until midnight, but everyone was too busy talking and joking with each other to feel tired.

The woman grinned and moved to sit next to Ford, who smiled and tapped their cans together before taking a swig. They both swallowed the drink and sighed in content as everyone else chatted happily in front of them.

"Y'know, it's kind of weird." The woman suddenly spoke up. Ford didn't get to ask what she meant before she continued. "Normally, pigs freak out at this sort of thing. I'm pleasantly surprised Waddles hasn't tried to run away."

The genius chuckled along with his crush, remembering when he caught her putting large, inflatable platforms along the perimeter of the building an hour earlier.

"Lucky."

"It is."

The two spent the next few minutes talking and laughing to each other, oblivious to the knowing looks and stares given to them by this brother family members.

Finally, the people on TV started counting down.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

Stanford looked at (Y/n) as counted down along with them.

"FOUR!"

She looked beautiful, smiling in delight and excitement and she pumped her free hand into the said with every second shouted aloud.

"THREE!"

Suddenly, he remembered the tradition of kissing someone on New Year's. Heat crawled to his face as he blushed furiously, looking away from the woman.

"TWO!"

He wouldn't kiss her. He didn't want to start this year off with embarrassing his friend in front of another friend and family.

"ONE!"

People didn't have to kiss. It was a tradition, not a requirement. No one would think any less of him if he didn't make a move. Yeah.

"Happy New Yea--MMPHH!"

Stanford was cut off by (Y/n) grabbing his head and turning it to meet his lips with hers.

The kiss was short, but lasted too long to be considered a peck. The woman pulled away quickly, her face almost as red as his, but showing no hint of remorse.

This action went completely unnoticed, since everyone else was far too occupied with watching the fireworks go off again.

(Y/n) seemed hopeful and stared at Ford for a few moments before looking away awkwardly. Not wanting to make her feel rejected, Ford grabbed her hand, drawing her attention, before smiling warmly at her and looking up, unable to keep any more eye contact.

The woman laughed and squeezed his hand in joy, him squeezing back as they admired the sounds and colors of the display in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty late I'm sorry I totally forgot--
> 
> it's already new years day here (Jan 1st)
> 
> *If you didn't read the notes above the chapter, please do!*
> 
> Sorry I couldn't get this up in time and the length isn't that long, but hey!! I tried??
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I hope you had a happy new year's!! <3<3
> 
> PS I guess you can say these two had fireworks going off between them ;))) wink wonk that was bad sorry
> 
> \----
> 
> Hi! If you're here from Operation: Matchmaking, you may notice this is a chapter I deleted to make its own story. I've been kind of put off by the way I structured it, so from now on the extra chapters are going to be seperate fics.
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing, but it should help with the way I update chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
